Harry Potter e o Segredo do Sonserino
by just ann e
Summary: O que acontecerá quando Harry, ajudado por Hermione, mudar todo seu passado com apenas uma decisão: voltar ao passado para ir para a Sonserina?
1. O começo

Capitulo 1 – O começo

_Vou contar-lhes a história do dia em que Harry Potter resolveu voltar no tempo, a história que J. K. Rowling nunca contou. Sim, pois se enganam aqueles que pensam que Harry Potter é apenas fantasia, tudo é real. E J.K. Rowling, a suposta criadora dessa história só teve o trabalho de mudar alguns nomes. Essa história realmente aconteceu, justamente quando Joane Rowling estava estudando magia e bruxaria na própria Hogwarts. Mas houve um capitulo que foi subtraído da história. Talvez por que Rowling jamais teve conhecimento dele, talvez por que simplesmente quis encurtar a história, o fato foi que tudo começou em mais um dia que prometia ser normal:_

"Harry Potter estava deitado em uma cama de um quarto do Largo Grimmauld, nº 12. Pensando sobre os Horcruxes e sobre Voldemort, quando uma pergunta que o atormentava há anos voltou para sua cabeça 'O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse ido parar na Sonserina?' e novamente ficou em dúvida se o chapéu seletor o havia colocado na casa certa, embora no 2º ano o próprio chapéu tivesse lhe dito que sim, e Dumbledore ter lhe dito que apenas um verdadeiro grifinório poderia ter tirado a espada de Godric Grinffyndor do chapéu seletor. Será que ele viraria amigo de Malfoy? Não, ele já o havia conhecido no Beco Diagonal, na loja da Madame Malkin, e não havia gostado nem um pouco da arrogância dele. E Rony e Mione? Eles teriam se conhecido? E Gina? E Lupin e Sirius? E Voldemort? Teria ele conseguido a pedra filosofal no primeiro ano de Harry? A câmara secreta seria aberta? Todas essas perguntas assombravam a cabeça de Harry naquela noite. O Vira-Tempo. Claro, ele poderia fazer o vira-tempo voltar até o 1º ano e aconselhar a si próprio a ir para a Sonserina. Embora Mione sempre o dizia que isso era perigoso, acreditava que não poderia fazer mal a si próprio, e já sabia em que momento deveria conversar consigo. Na estação King's Cross. Depois dos Dursley irem embora, e antes de conhecer os Weasley. O problema era que, a essa altura, Hermione já deveria ter entregado o vira-tempo à profª McGonagall. Mas, e se ele criasse seu próprio vira-tempo? Poderia até criar um vira-tempo melhorado, que pudesse voltar anos, meses, dias e horas. Pegou um pergaminho, pena e óculos, e escreveu na cabeceira iluminada pelo luar:

_Senhor atendente da Floreios e Borrões,_

_Queira, por favor, me informar se você tem qualquer livro sobre vira-tempos, e seus respectivos preços._

_ Harry Potter._

Olhou para a gaiola vazia de Edwiges, pensando quando ela voltaria de sua caçada noturna, então lembrou que Hermione mantera o vira-tempo em segredo o 3º ano todo, e ela dissera que McGonagall teve de mandar muitas cartas para o Ministério da Magia; com certeza, mesmo que ele tivesse algum livro sobre o assunto, não iria vendê-lo dessa forma.

Foi então que a ficha caiu. Ele estava em uma casa totalmente bruxa. Sirius havia feito várias limpezas jogando um monte de coisas fora, mas tinha certeza que livros ele não jogaria. Pensou em Monstro, ele estava em Hogwarts, mas, será que se ele chamasse ele viria? Não custava tentar.

- Monstro – chamou Harry, baixinho para não acordar Rony, que dormia na cama ao lado – Monstro, venha até aqui, agora!

CRACK!

- Ai! Sai de cima da minha perna!

- Desculpe. Mestre chamou Monstro?

Harry olhou para o vulto de Rony, que apenas se virou para o lado e continuou a roncar.

- Sim, chamei sim. E não faça barulho. Não queremos acordar ninguém.

- Sim, mestre.

- Monstro, essa casa tem livros de bruxaria, ou uma biblioteca?

- Sim, tem sim senhor – e acrescentou baixinho – o quê será que o assassino do Lorde das Trevas quer? Tenho de ficar de olho nele, ele pode jogar algo fora.

- Não jogarei nada fora Monstro. Não teria coragem, quase matei Mundungo por vender a prataria daqui.

- Ele fala do ladrão. Se tivesse me deixado aqui, o ladrão não teria roubado nada. – continuou falando baixinho – Mas fica dando ordens a Monstro, acha que é o dono da casa só por que o bastardo traidor do próprio sangue disse que ele era. Essa casa pertence a uma das mais nobres dos Black, Bellatriz, a corajosa. – Harry encarou Monstro sério. Bellatriz, a corajosa. Não achava corajoso matar ou torturar pessoas - Se minha senhora soubesse nas mãos de quem o lar dela foi parar... ah, minha senhora morreria novamente. Mas Monstro vai cuidar do que ainda pode proteger, não irá contar a ele aonde é a passagem secreta, não, não vai não. O menino-que-sobreviveu contaria tudo para a sangue-ruim, e para as ferinhas Weasley que destroem a casa de minha senhora, e para os monstros, e os loucos...

- Quem é louco Monstro?

- Ninguém meu senhor – disse fazendo uma reverencia – apenas aquele homem do olho de vidro que persegue Monstro sem sair do lugar – acrescentou ao chão.

- Ah, o Moody. Vamos Monstro, me leve até a biblioteca dessa casa.

- Monstro não pode, Monstro tem que limpar. É limpar.

- Não há nada para limpar aqui Monstro – Harry estava perdendo a paciência.

- Monstro tem que limpar a escola, limpar Hogwarts.

- Não hoje Monstro, não agora. Vamos e deixe de enrolar, ou quebrarei cada dedo de sua mão – só depois que Harry dissera isso é que se dera conta do que saira de sua boca, mas funcionou.

- Não isso não, Monstro leva mestre até a biblioteca, Monstro leva – e por fim completou – mas esse pirralho vai ter uma surpresa, a sim, terá sim.

Harry pegou a varinha que estava na sua mesa de cabeceira e foi até a porta do quarto com Monstro.

- Nada de gracinhas, pessoas entram e saem daqui rapidamente, ninguém pode saber que estamos aqui, acordados no meio da noite – e saiu a seguir Monstro pela casa."


	2. Nodrac!

Capitulo 2 – Nodrac!

"Harry seguiu Monstro até um das salas no térreo, onde havia uma lareira com alguns sofás; na parede oposta tinha uma parede quase nua, com apenas um quadro que estava negro, pois seu ocupante não se encontrava ali no momento.

- É só colocar a varinha aqui e dizer Nodrac – disse o elfo apontando para um local onde o papel de parede estava queimado – agora Monstro vai, vai limpar Hogwarts.

- Não Monstro, você fica até eu dizer que pode sair – Harry não queria correr o risco de ficar preso lá dentro. Ele colocou sua varinha no local indicado e disse Nodrac. A parede se moveu para frente e depois para o lado deixando a passagem aberta. Harry vez menção para que Monstro entrasse, que obedeceu. Então ele entrou, e a passagem se fechou, deixando tudo escuro igual breu.

- Lumus! – a luz da varinha iluminou o local.

Só então olhou em volta, e percebeu que o local era bem amplo, mais ou menos do tamanho da cozinha, com várias estantes abarrotadas de livros, uma mesinha redonda no centro com algumas cadeiras e dois lampiões, havia também algumas velas em uma estante, e uma bica em um canto. Harry se aproximou da estante mais próxima, e começou a ler os títulos : 'Lobisomens e sangues-ruins, a escória do mundo', 'Artes das Trevas: feitiços e como realizá-los', 'Como fazer seu elfo obedecer mais, e mais rápido', 'Poções que matam', entre outras. Até que finalmente encontrou o livro que queria. Ele tinha uma capa verde musgo, quase não dava para se ler o título, por que estava muito gasto, talvez um sinal de que teria sido muito usado, mas dava pra entender que o dizia: 'Utensílios mágicos: cordões que enforcam, facas assassinas, vira-tempos, livros que mordem, etc...' . Harry havia encontrado o livro certo, e acabou lembrando d'O Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros, que Hagrid mandara os alunos comprar em seu 3º ano em Hogwarts. Retirou o livro da prateleira, olhou o índice e abrindo na página 208, começou a lê-lo"

_Não, este não é o termo correto..._

"Harry engoliu o livro, cada parágrafo, cada linha, cada ponto, que se referia à vira-tempos e as pessoas que violaram as regras ou não souberam como construí-los. Era muito pior do que Hermione havia dito, ou que ele poderia imaginar. Mas... antes de entrar em Hogwarts ele não sabia que existia magia das trevas, não sabia de poções polisuco, e que pessoas que vinham do futuro para lhe dizer algo era completamente anormal. E ele era apenas um garoto magricela de 11 anos, desarmado, a não ser por uma varinha que não sabia como utilizar, além do mais não teria força o suficiente para matá-lo.

- Monstro, eu quero que você me traga um cordão de ouro grande, e quatros ampulhetas pequenas, leve alguns sicles para caso você precise comprar algo – e colocou alguns sicles na mão do elfo – E não demore muito. A propósito, como eu saio daqui?

- Da mesma forma que você entrou meu senhor – e se virando resmungou – o menino-que-sobreviveu perguntou como sair daqui, mas não tem problema, não... minha senhora foi muito esperta colocando veneno nas folhas...

CRACK!

Harry olhou para seu relógio de pulso, eram duas e dezessete da manhã, quanto tempo demoraria Monstro para voltar? Ele havia dito que havia veneno nas folhas. Quanto tempo ele demoraria a agir? Por enquanto era melhor não colocar suas mãos em nenhuma parte de si. Pegou o livro 'Como fazer seu elfo obedecer mais, e mais rápido' e começou a lê-lo, afinal, de alguma forma, já estava envenenado mesmo.

Quando Monstro reapareceu já eram mais de quatro da manhã. E parecia muito surpreso por Harry ainda estar vivo.

- Mostro... Até que enfim você chegou. Trouxe o que eu mandei?

- Sim meu senhor – Monstro disse colocando os objetos em cima da mesa.

- Alguém viu você?

- Sim meu senhor.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry preocupado.

- O dono da loja.

- Mais alguém viu você?

- Sim meu senhor? – repetiu Monstro.

- Quem?

- O caixa da loja.

- Certo – disse Harry desistindo – Que veneno é este que a mãe do Sirius colocou nas páginas dos livros?

- Veneno meu senhor? Que veneno – Monstro disse fingindo ingenuidade – Eu não sei de nada.

- Sabe sim. Qual é o veneno Monstro?

- Monstro não sabe meu senhor – E completou em voz baixa – Monstro não vai contar, não vai. Monstro vai terminar o trabalho que o Lord das Trevas não conseguiu terminar – e fez menção de sair da biblioteca pela passagem, mas Harry o segurou o prendendo contra a parede.

- Monstro, eu estou começando a me irritar, não minta pra mim. Eu fiquei horas lendo um livro de torturas para elfos... Quem sabe você pode cair no forno acidentalmente...

- Não meu senhor...

- Como eu tiro esse veneno de mim – Harry segurou o pescoço de Monstro – Conte – me... ANDA!

- O senhor... está me-me enforcando – Monstro lutava em dizer.

_Vocês leitores devem estar pensando que o 'pobre e inocente' Harry Potter jamais faria isso. Mas juro que foi isso mesmo que ele fez. Aí, o 1º motivo pra J.K. Rowling não teve coragem de contar-lhes esta história._

"– E então Monstro, não vai me contar? – disse agressivo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu conto - guinchou Monstro desesperado.


	3. A poção Polisuco

Capitulo 3 – A Poção Polissuco.

"- É só lavar que sai, é só lavar que sai – falou depressa.

- É só lavar que sai? – Harry disse indignado – É só lavar que sai? Que tipo de poção sai com água?

- Um tipo de poção que só serviria pra matar os intrusos... Cof, Cof... – Harry não se dera conta de que começara a apertar mais o pescoço do elfo – Minha senhora... Cof... jamais mataria... Cof Cof Cof... alguém de sua própria... família...

- Com certeza ela mataria Sirius se pudesse – Harry soltou o pescoço do elfo, que caiu no chão zonzo.

- Mas... cof... meu senhor... Sirius não era da família... cof... era um bastardo nojento...

Harry sacou a varinha e apontou para o elfo.

- Nunca, jamais diga isso novamente. Você entendeu?

O elfo balançou a cabeça positivamente. Harry foi à direção da bica, lavou as mãos e as enxugou na roupa. Foi em direção a passagem, disse Nodrac, e ela se abriu.

- Monstro...

- Sim meu senhor.

- Volte para Hogwarts. Vá limpar lá. E não conte isso a ninguém.

CRACK!

Harry subiu para seu quarto, eram quase quatro horas da manhã. Edwiges já voltara, e dormia, com um sapo à suas patas. Ao deitar em sua cama dormiu logo em seguida. Mas Harry não pode dormir o quanto queria, pois foi acordado por Hermione.

- Harry, Harry, acorda. O quê significa isso? – disse ela enfiando um pedaço de pergaminho em sua cara.

- Ai Mione, sai de cima de mim.

- Senhor atendente da Floreios e Borrões, – ela começou a ler - Queira, por favor, me informar se você tem qualquer livro sobre vira-tempos, e seus respectivos preços. Harry Potter.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – Harry disse arrancando o papel da mão da garota e conferindo para ver se era mesmo o pergaminho que ele havia escrito.

- Eu entrei aqui e a janela estava aberta. Um vento jogou esse papel na minha cara.

- Com todo o respeito Mione, isso é problema meu.

- Harry, vira-tempos são perigosos, pra quê você o quer?

- Mione... – ele encarou os olhos dela – Ok, ok. Há muito tempo há uma pergunta que me atormenta. O quê teria acontecido se eu fosse parar na Sonserina.

- Harry, você não pode mudar o passado. Você sabe que isso afetaria todo o seu presente.

- Quero dizer – continuou ele mirando o teto sem dar importância ao que ela havia dito – o que teria acontecido de diferente. Nós três nos conheceríamos? – Harry olhou para Rony.

- Vou te dizer o que aconteceria. Nós três não seriamos amigos, você viraria amigo do Malfoy e Quirrel teria conseguido pegar a pedra filosofal, trazendo Voldemort de volta. Satisfeito agora?

- E fez diferença? Ele voltou à vida. Está por aí, reunindo Comensais da Morte.

- Harry, seu lugar é na Grifinória, junto comigo e com o Rony.

- Mas e se o chapéu tiver errado Mione?

- O chapéu nunca errou em uma escolha. Sabe, antes de vir para Hogwarts eu li "Hogwarts...

-... uma história", é, eu sei.

- É, eu tinha certeza de que ficaria na Corvinal, até o chapéu ficou na dúvida, mas me colocou na Grifinória. E nem por causa disso eu quero voltar no passado para saber o que teria acontecido se eu fosse para a Corvinal. Ele consegue ver coisas sobre nós que às vezes, nós mesmos não vemos, ou não queremos ver...

- Nunca teve vontade de, realmente, voltar no passado e saber o que teria acontecido?

- Não Harry – disse sinceramente.

- Nem mesmo quando recebeu o vira-tempo de McGonagall?

Dessa vez ela demorou mais a responder, mas Harry obteve a mesma resposta. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos.

- Não dá Mione – ele disse se levantando – há anos essa pergunta me atormenta, e agora que eu decidi fazer isso, eu não vou voltar atrás.

- Harry, me ouça...

- Não Mione – ele interrompeu – Não há nada que você diga ou faça me fará mudar de idéia.

Hermione o encarou, não acreditava que mesmo assim ele ainda quisesse prosseguir, mas Harry poucas vezes fez algo escondido dela ou de Rony, e ela não queria que nada desse errado. Só havia algo a se fazer.

- Eu vou te ajudar.

- O quê?

- Eu disse que vou te ajudar. Me diga Harry, como pretende avisar a si mesmo sem que você não se reconheça.

- Bom eu... Ah... Essa não é a prioridade nesse momento.

- Fale a verdade, você não tinha pensado nisso.

- Como eu já disse, essa não é a minha prioridade. Eu já tinha pensado nisso, mas resolvi me concentrar no vira-tempo primeiro.

- Harry, eu não vou deixar você enlouquecer por uma bobagem dessas. Vou fazer uma poção polissuco para você tomar.

- Mione, isso vai demorar um mês.

- Você não esperou quase seis anos? Um mês não fará diferença – e dizendo isso pegou um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

- O quê está fazendo? – Harry disse se aproximando da amiga para ver o que ela estava escrevendo.

- A lista que Edwiges vai levar para a loja pedindo os ingredientes.

- Não acha que as pessoas vão desconfiar?

- Não. As pessoas quase não fazem essa poção, ela é muito difícil, em segundo lugar eu vou pedir os ingredientes para duas lojas diferentes, e por fim, não são todos os ingredientes, alguns eu tenho aqui – ao dizer isso, Hermione rasgou o pergaminho em dois, enquanto Rony soltava um ronco forte. Assustada Pichí acordou e começou a voar em círculos em cima deles - Você quer fazer um dos pedidos pra mim Pichí? – e dizendo isso ela pegou a coruja, amarrou a carta em sua pata, e colocou alguns nuques e galeões de Harry em uma bolsinha que amarrou à outra perna da coruja.

Pichí saiu voando meio torta, e Harry acordou Edwiges, Hermione amarrou o outro pedaço do pergaminho e uma outra bolsinha com nuques e galeões nas patas da coruja, que também logo levantou vôo."

_E assim, queridos leitores, um mês se passou, eu só não o narro aqui, pois não ocorreu coisas muito interessantes. Pessoas entravam e saiam o tempo todo da Ordem, e Harry e Hermione passavam boas partes de suas horas livres montando o vira-tempo e preparando a poção. O mais interessante, porém, foi Rony, que começava a dar indícios de ciúmes de Harry e Hermione, que estavam sempre aos cochichos e sumiam por horas. Depois de algum tempo a poção e o vira-tempo ficaram prontos, a única pergunta que restava era: por o cabelo de quem ali?_

"- Que tal o do Rony? – sugeriu Harry.

- Não, você vai vê-lo muitas vezes.

- E você?

- Se fosse assim eu nem de dava ao trabalho de fazer a poção.

- É, você tem razão... – depois e algum tempo Harry perguntou – Mione, o quê aconteceria se nós colocássemos um fio de cabelo da Tonks?"


	4. Míseros Problemas

Cap. 4 – Míseros problemas

"- Você ficaria igual a Tonks, dô. Espera um pouco, claro Harry! A Ninfadora é uma metamorfomaga, ela pode se transformar em qualquer pessoa.

- Exatamente.

- Mas não vai dar, ela é uma mulher, e você é um garoto. Sexos diferentes. Ah... Harry, você está me olhando de um jeito esquisito. Harry?

- E quem te disse que sou eu que vou tomar a poção?

- Ah, vocês estão aí – Ronald disse ao entrar na sala aonde se encontrava a passagem para a biblioteca – Mamãe está chamando para almoçar. Vamos, já estão todos lá em baixo.

Eles desceram, Hermione logo se sentou, mas Harry parou na porta. Ninfadora havia acabado de chegar e conversava com Mundungo. Como podia? Aquele traidor ainda ousava por os pés na casa de seu padrinho, e que agora era sua casa? Depois de assaltá-lo e vender seus objetos vergonhosamente?

Todos sabiam do que Mundungo havia feito, mas ele era realmente um membro útil na ordem, todos pararam de fazer o que faziam. Gui, Fred, Virgina, Hermione, Ronald, Sr e Sra Weasley, Ninfadora e Lupin ficaram olhando para Harry, com exceção de Mundungo, que não tinha visto Harry ainda e terminava de contar sua história.

-... e então ele acabou me vendendo tudo para mim por um terço do valor, enquanto aquele cara queria comprar ... Que foi? – e então ele olhou para a porta.

- Oi Mundungo – Harry disse ríspido caminho lentamente na sua direção.

- Ah, olá Harry. Como vai a escola? – disse com a maior naturalidade.

- Vai bem, tirando o fato de Dumbledore ter morrido – Harry disse parando a um metro dele, ele pegou uma faca e começou a limpar a unha.

- Harry, não seja porco, pare de limpar a unha com a faca – Sr Weasley reclamou, indo em sua direção arrancando a faca de sua mão e indo à direção da pia para lavá-la.

- É, realmente é uma grande perda. Você viu a matéria que o Profeta Diário fez para homenageá-lo?

- Não, não tenho tido tempo nos últimos meses, tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar. Mas me diga, o que VOCÊ tem feito nesses últimos meses.

- Ah, você sabe, as coisas de sempre. Tenho vendido umas coisas aqui, outras ali.

- Que tipos de cois...

BAM. O barulho que a Sra Weasley fez ao colocar a faca em cima da mesa fez todos darem um pulo em seus lugares.

- Pronto – disse ela – agora já podemos comer, e então Fred, como vão seus negócios?

- Ah, tem ido muito bem mamãe, o Jorge talvez venha semana que vem ver vocês, ele teve de ficar hoje por que tinha muito movimento, e os vendedores nem sempre dão conta de vigiar e atender todos...

Todos começaram a puxar assunto uns com os outros, Harry se sentou ao lado de Mundungo, para o espanto de algumas pessoas, e Hermione começou a conversar com Tonks.

- Tonks, eu disse ao Harry que você conseguia ficar igual a Gina. Ele duvidou, será que você poderia mostrar a ele como ele está errado.

- Claro, mas, se eu tivesse um espelho ajudaria.

- Tem um na sala, eu vou buscar – disse Hermione, em poucos instantes ela já estava de volta – aqui está.

- Ah, deixa-me ver... – o rosto de Tonks foi ficou mais branco, com algumas sardas, seus cabelos deixaram de ser espetados e ficaram num liso rubro e comprido cada vez mais parecido com o de Virgínia. Logo não havia uma Ninfadora Tonks e uma Virgínia Weasley na mesa, mas sim, duas Virgínias Weasley.

- Nossa, impressionante, deixe-me pegar um fio pra comparar – Hermione levou suas mãos até a raiz do cabelo de Tonks sob a forma de Gina e arrancou um fio, virou-se para o lado, aonde estava Gina, e segurando os dois fios exclamou – são idênticos, o que você acha Harry?

- É são realmente idênticos, mas, o fio não deveria voltar ao normal?

- Não, por que essa foi a última ordem genética no fio, pra ele voltar ao normal ele teria de estar na minha cabeça, para eu mudar o DNA dele. Assim – Tonks sob a forma de Gina mirou o espelho e começou a mudar a cor dos cabelos que começaram a ficar rosa-pink, as feições do rosto e o corpo também voltaram ao normal. Logo era a Ninfadora novamente.

- Ah, me dá um fio desse?

- Toma Mione – disse Tonks entregando um outro fio – Mas, pra que você o quer?

- Ah... Pra nada, sei lá. Vamos comer? – Hermione disse colocando uma grande colher de arroz no prato com uma mão, enquanto disfarçadamente escondia os fios no bolso discretamente com a outra.

- E então – disse Harry a Hermione mais tarde na sala – tudo pronto?

- Tudo pronto pra que? – uma voz veio da porta.

- Ah, oi Rony – Hermione respondeu um pouco assustada – nós não te vimos aí.

- Uh, novidade – sibilou baixinho – e então? O que está pronto?

- Ah... humm... sabe o que é... é... – Hermione começou a gaguejar.

- Eu já sei o que vocês pretendem fazer.


	5. O começo de um recomeço

Cap 5 – O começo de um recomeço

Obs.: Frisson um tremor de atração intensa. (amor)

- Sabe? – Harry e Hermione disseram em coro.

- Claro! Estão querendo ir atrás dos Horcruxes não é? Sozinhos, os dois. E eu sei o por quê!

- Não Rony, não é nada disso que você está pensando, olha a gente...

- Como eu fui idiota Mione. Em pensar que vocês eram os meus melhores amigos. Pra que chamar o Ronald Weasley? Ele não serve pra nada, não é? Não tenho fama como a do magnífico Harry Potter, não é mesmo? Nem sou tão inteligente quanto Hermione Granger...

- Rony, nós três sabemos que isso não é verdade – Harry disse sério – se não fosse você, no primeiro ano, jamais teríamos escapado do trasgo montanhês. E sem você jamais teríamos vencido aquela partida de xadrez de bruxo e alcançado a pedra filosofal.

- Que bom que pelo menos isso vocês reconhecem não é?

- Rony, o Harry e eu... – Hermione disse se aproximado de Ronald.

- O Harry e eu... – repetiu Ronald – o Harry e eu, o Harry e eu! Eu sei o que há entre você e o Sr. Cicatriz.

- Rony eu não gosto do Harry, pelo menos não dessa forma que você está pensando.

- Não? É de que forma então?

- Como amigo Rony, assim, da mesma forma que me sinto em relação a você.

- Amigo, huff – Rony disse quase em um sussurro. Hermione não soube se ele se referia ao Harry ou a ele, preferiu esperar – mas eu quero mais Mione, mais do que só amizade. Será que você ainda não percebeu?

"_Claro que eu já percebi_" pensava Hermione _"Mas eu não posso simplesmente chegar e dizer: Ei, Rony, atualmente eu tenho sentido um frisson enorme toda vez que chego perto de você, e também senti muito ciúmes quando você estava com a Patil, então acho que deveríamos namorar porque, como você também sentiu ciúmes de mim com o Krum, imagino que nós nos amamos. Qualé, isso é ridículo"_. Hermione mirou Rony, preferiu, novamente não responder.

- Acho que vou me retirar – Harry disse ao caminhar na direção da porta.

- Não, fique aqui! – Rony disse rapidamente, Harry apenas se virou.

Então Mundungo passou rapidamente pela porta da sala, seguindo pelo corredor. Carregava consigo uma bolsa, que fazia um barulho que com certeza não deveria fazer.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! Mundungo, aonde você pensa que vai? – Harry disse de costas para a porta, com a varinha apontada para trás por cima do ombro.

Rony e Mione pararam para olhar na direção da porta, e viram o corpo de Mundungo que caíra com um baque no chão. Apenas os olhos de Mundungo se mexiam.

- E o que carrega na sacola, hein? – continuou Harry, ele foi até a bolsa e a abriu, havia livros, e anéis e um monte de coisas estranhas que Harry jamais descobrira para que servia e, a maioria dos objetos possuía o brasão dos Black – Roubando de novo, ninguém lhe ensinou boas maneiras Mundungo? – disse cínico".

_Sim, de fato fora assim que Harry agira, esse não era o modo com que ele normalmente falava e havia um tom sarcástico em sua voz, mas Harry não agia normalmente há dias. Quanto a Hermione e Rony, bem os dois pararam de discutir por causa do ataque de Harry a Mundungo._

"Os outros membros da ordem começaram a parecer pelo corredor para saber sobre o que se tratava aquilo, sob os gritos da mãe de Sirius (Escória, monstros! Saiam da minha casa, vermes, filhos da sordidez e maldade!). Rony que estava parado na porta saiu enfezado, batendo no chão fortemente com os pés.

- Harry, que se passa aqui? O que aconteceu com meu Rony? – a sra Weasley perguntou estranhando a situação – O que houve com Mundungo?

- Ele roubou de novo os pertences da família de Sirius – Harry respondeu ainda segurando a sacola com a mão esquerda.

- Mas eles todos estão mortos... Inclusive Bellatrix – Mundungo ia falando devagar, com o efeito do feitiço já passando.

- Isso não lhe dá o direito de roubar, ainda mais debaixo do meu nariz – Harry levantou Mundungo com seu outro braço e encostando-o na parede. (N/a: forte ele não?)

- Harry! Largue Mundungo, o que deu em você? Vamos você-sabe-o-quê já está pronto – Mione disse puxando insistentemente a manga da camisa de Harry.

Harry olhou de Mundungo para Hermione, e de Hermione para todas as outras pessoas que estavam no corredor, então se deixou conduzir pelo braço de Hermione, ainda carregando a sacola.

Eles entraram pela passagem e sentaram nas cadeiras, Hermione retirou os exemplares de cabelo de Tonks e colocou-os em cima da mesa, perto da poção que fumegava. Com uma concha ela pegou e colocou a poção em dois tubos de ensaio, adicionando logo em seguida cada fio em um tubo diferente; guardou o resto da poção em uma garrafa adequada, colocando ela em prateleira.

- Está ai – Hermione disse sem emoção – A poção está finalmente pronta. Este frasco contém o cabelo da Tonks-Tonks e esse aqui o da Tonks-Gina. Acho que eu deveria experimentar o da Tonks-Gina, para ver se vai dar certo, ou se terei de tomar o outro.

- Ok.

Mione pegou o frasco que continha a poção com o fio de cabelo da Tonks-Gina, e bebeu, tinha um gosto amargo, que lembrava o gosto de remédio para dor de cabeça. Logo era Gina. Tentou de todas as formas se transformar em outra pessoa, só que não deu certo.

- E... – Harry disse tentando ver alguma diferença.

- Não está dando certo, Harry, na hora terei de tomar a poção com o fio de cabelo da Tonks-Tonks.

- Como sabe que não vai dar errado novamente?

- Eu não sei. Já fez as contas de quanto tempo será preciso voltar?

- Sim, sim eu fiz. Mas qualquer coisa, nós voltamos ou aceleramos no tempo mais um pouco.

- Harry, isso não é brinquedo, se tivemos uma chance de voltar no passado sem maiores danos provavelmente só será uma vez.

- Então torçamos para que eu tenha feito o vira-tempo corretamente. Vamos?

Hermione pegou o outro frasco e Harry pegou o vira-tempo, saíram escondidos até o quarto aonde dormiam Harry e Rony. Harry pegou a vassoura no armário e montaram ambas na mesma vassoura, e saíram voando pela janela.

Harry voava o mais rápido que podia, cruzando os céus, desviando de nuvens e de possíveis olhares curiosos para o céu. Depois de longas horas, Harry e Hermione pararam em frente à Estação King Cross, Harry escondeu a vassoura e eles entraram.

Perto da plataforma nove e dez, tentado se esconder o máximo o possível, Mione e Harry preparavam o vira-tempo. Mione viu Harry passar a corrente do vira-tempo em volta de seus pescoços, depois rodou a primeira ampulheta umas cinco vezes; a segunda umas oito ou nove, e a terceira e última ela perdeu a conta. Então eles tiveram uma sensação estranha, tudo a sua volta começou a rodar muito rápido, mas muito mais rápido do que Harry se lembra de ter rodado quando usou o vira-tempo de Mione. Sentiu nojo e ânsias de vomito, e foi justamente isso que ele fez quando tudo parou de girar.

Limpou a boca com a manga da camisa, conseguira, estava na Estação King Cross, e via um garotinho ao longe, de cabelos espetados ser deixado sozinho por seus tios, com uma coruja e um malão com as iniciais H.P."


	6. Mudanças

Cap 6 – Mudanças

"Mione rapidamente tomou a poção polissuco. Harry a viu pouco a pouco, ir ficando igual a Tonks. Logo que terminada a transformação Mione pegou um espelho, colocou em si mesma um nariz de porco, e seus cabelos ficaram lisos, curtos e azuis, como os olhos da cor do cabelo. Mudou um pouco a fisionomia, e seguiu em direção ao garoto que parecia desesperado.

- Não se esqueça Mione, ele deve ir para a Sonserina, digo eu devo ir para a Sonserina, e diga pra ele não conversar com um garoto ruivo, que seria o Rony. A e entregue isso a ele.

- O quê é isso?

- É um manual ensinado a fazer esse vira-tempo, caso ele queira regressar ao passado. Nunca se sabe. – completou Harry ao ver a cara de Hermione - Mas ele só deve abrir quando estiver no 6º pro 7º ano, assim como nós.

- Ta Harry, pode deixar, não vou esquecer.

Harry assistia a Hermione se aproximar do garoto. Ele pareceu estranhar um pouco, logo depois de alguns minutos eles começaram a andar juntos para a plataforma 9 e 10, aonde atravessariam pra a plataforma 9 ½.

Harry esperou na estação King Cross, a demora de Hermione o atormentava, quase meia hora depois Mione atravessou o portal, quase voltando ao normal.

- Por quê demorou tanto?

Mione parecia exausta e estava muito vermelha.

- Você é muito difícil de convencer.

- Hum. Você conseguiu né?

- Claro Harry. Vamos para casa antes que dêem por nossa falta.

_Como se isso fosse possível_, pensou Harry."

_Bem, depois disso, Harry e Mione utilizaram o vira-tempo novamente e avançaram no tempo, montaram na vassoura de Harry, e algumas horas depois estavam de volta à Mui Antiga e Nobre casa dos Black. Harry rapidamente guardou a vassoura em seu quarto no exato momento em que Rony começava a acordar. O resto do dia correu o mais normal o possível. Ronald evitou Harry e Hermione por todo o dia, e logo o sol foi se deitar, convidado as pessoas a fazer o mesmo._

_Harry mal encostara na cama e já caíra no sono. Isso não era normal, geralmente ele demorava um pouco a pegar no sono, ficava pensando um pouco sobre o que havia acontecido do dia, mas desta vez dormira como se estivesse a meses acordado. Talvez fosse o vira-tempo, talvez fosse apenas sono, ou talvez, fosse o peso de mudar o passado._

"Harry acordou sentindo-se estranho, pegou seus óculos e os colocou. Logo em seguida ele se levantou rápido abrindo os olhos, mas tudo o que viu foi uma mancha preta enquanto sentia uma tonteira. Começou a se dirigir à porta sem calçar os chinelos, apoiando-se na parede e confiando em sua memória".

_Mas a pergunta é: até que ponto ele poderia confiar nela agora que ele mudara o passado?_

"'_Que coisa macia é essa?'_ esse foi o primeiro pensamento de Harry ao sentir que havia pêlos grandes e macios no chão, que talvez não devesse estar ali. Harry abriu os olhos para ver se a mancha negra havia sumido da sua vista, e havia. Mirando o chão ele viu um enorme tapete branco, provavelmente de pele de um urso polar. Ainda sentindo uma tonteira olhou o quarto. Belos quadros enfeitavam as paredes do espaçoso quarto, aonde havia apenas uma cama de casal; uma armário luxuoso estava em um canto enquanto um espelho estava ao lado da janela. Cortinas pretas enfeitavam a janela, mas mesmo assim o quarto mantinha uma aparência simples, clara e ampla e bonita. Harry mirou a cama de colunas. Não sabia por que, mas embora aquela visão lhe fosse comum, achava que havia algo de errado no quarto. _'Ele sempre fora assim? Embora em vasculhe na memória ele sempre me pareceu da mesma forma. Mas hoje ele me parece diferente. Como se antes ele estivesse de outra forma, mais sujo talvez.'_

Então um elfo passou pela porta tão rápido quanto o possível e deu umas voltas rápidas pelo quarto antes de parar aos pés de Harry.

- Oh, meu senhor já acordou. Sim acordou. Meu senhor quer alguma coisa? – o elfo falou para Harry enquanto mirava o chão em sinal de respeito.

- Dobby?

- Sim meu senhor?

- Onde eu estou?

O elfo o encarou. – Na Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black. É claro. - Harry matutou '_É certo. É claro que estou na Casa dos Black, sempre estive. Que pergunta tola._' O elfo continuou – Monstro está na cozinha fazendo seu café e alguma coisa para as visitas com toda a alegria que um elfo doméstico pode ter ao servir seu mestre.

- Visitas? Quem?

- Seus melhores amigos estão aqui, vieram te visitar para você sair com eles, sim, sim. Estão só esperando você acordar. Afinal, hoje é seu aniversário."


	7. A primeira Lembrança

Cap 7 – As primeiras Lembranças

"- Amigos?" - Embora Harry soubesse que tinha amigos, não conseguia se lembrar seus nomes. Harry ficou muito grato ao ouvir Dobby dizer os nomes daqueles que lhe visitavam.

- Sim senhor, o jovem Malfoy e a Srta Parkinson, de quem você odeia. Ou sim, o jovem Zabini também está esperando o senhor. Eu sei que você sempre odiou o sr Malfoy, mas eles trouxeram presentes para o senhor, e além do mais...

- Eles são meus amigos... – afirmou Harry com muita insegurança e dúvida. "_Por que será_" pensou Harry "_Que estou incerto sobre tudo? Como se as coisas não estivessem corretas?_".

- Sim, sim. Ainda me lembro de quando o jovem Malfoy mandou uma carta para o pai. Eu ouvi o Sr Malfoy comentar com a Sra Malfoy 'Ele disse que Harry Potter entrou para Sonserina. E acha que os rumores são verdadeiros' foi o que Lúcio Malfoy disse. E depois a Sra Narcisa respondeu 'Os rumores de que Harry Potter só consegui derrotar o Lord, pois era mais maligno que ele?' E o Sr Malfoy apenas respondeu 'Sim' e amassou a carta e a jogou na lareira. Depois ele escreveu uma carta ao jovem Malfoy dizendo para ele ter cuidado, e que ele deveria fazer o possível para que vocês se tornassem amigos.

- Hum. – disse Harry apenas.

- Mas meu senhor nunca gostou do jovem Malfoy não é mesmo?

Mas Harry já não estava ouvindo. Lembrava-se – ou pelo menos o tentava, – do dia em que o Chapéu Seletor o havia enviado para a Sonserina. Começou pela música que o chapéu entoava, que ia ficando mais alta e clara a cada verso; as imagens foram ganhando nitidez e as lembranças voltaram como um flash. Não estava mais no quarto ouvindo Dobby contar-lhes sobre os Malfoy, estava novamente em frente ao diretor de Hogwarts, Prof. Alvo Dumbledore, e da vice-diretora Profª Minerva McGonagall.

_(...) Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou ficar._

_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais;_

_Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

_Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;_

_Ou será a sábia e velha Corvinal,_

_A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;_

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

_E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,_

_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

_Vamos me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

_Por que sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

O salão prorrompeu em aplausos e um a um os alunos foram chamados até a frente para experimentar o chapéu, até que chegou a vez de Harry.

'_A garota de cabelos azuis disse Sonserina'_ Começou Harry a pensar '_Devo ir para a Sonserina, mas por quê? Por que todos dizem que a Sonserina é a melhor casa? Primeiro foi o garoto na loja da Madame Malkin, depois essa garota. Embora Hagrid tenha me dito que ficar na Sonserina não é lá essas coisas; e depois dessa música Lufa-Lufa não me parece tão ruim assim._'.

- Harry Potter! – disse a profª Minerva McGonagall.

Harry se dirigiu ao chapéu, medo e insegurança constantes. Sentou-se no banco, - os pés sem alcançar o chão, - e o chapéu foi posto em sua cabeça tapando-lhe os olhos.

- Difícil. Muito difícil. Bastante coragem, vejo. Uma mente nada má. Há talento, ah, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar, ora isso é interessante... Então onde vou colocá-lo?

Os pensamentos de Harry continuavam a mil. Afinal, para onde ele iria? Não se incomodaria em ir para a Sonserina, lhe parecia até agradável.

- Já que você não faz nenhuma objeção... SONSERINA!

O salão continuou em um pequeno silêncio, até que um pequeno bater de palmas, começado por Dumbledore e seguido logo em seguida por Severo Snape e os outros profes-sores, ecoou pelo salão; logo toda a mesa da Sonserina batia palmas respeitosamente.

Harry se levantou do banco e se sentou ao lado do garoto de cabelos loiros que havia se identificado como Draco Malfoy na loja da Madame Malkin. Os alunos das outras mesas pareciam um pouco desapontados, mas os sonserinos aparentavam estar animados. Apenas os professores pareciam estar preocupados. Murmurinhos corriam pelo salão... Então uma voz se sobressaiu, se tornando mais alta e clara.

-... não acha Harry?

Era Dobby, o elfo doméstico.

- Ah... eu não sei Dobby. Ah, vamos descer.

Só isso por que eu estou com preguiça de escrever.. XD

Bjinhos e gnt, comentem, nem que seja pra mandar eu parar de escrever.. hauahuau

XD


End file.
